River song's secret
by StardustRoad
Summary: What if River Song had called the Doctor to the library to tell him something, but then had gotten hold of the wrong Doctor? What consequences did River Song's death cause; when the Doctor hadn't been told? What IF the Doctor had a daughter? Follow the journey of the Doctor and the young time-lord: Star Song as they try to find her father; he might be closer than they think.
1. The Dalek ship

**Prologue:**

_The only water in the forest is the river, the only melody the song. They have no moon, only a sun, and a mother's first will be a daughter's last._

* * *

**Authors note:**

This is my first Doctor who fan fiction; it's nothing special, just something I HAD to get out of my mind and down on paper.

Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Star Song groaned as she woke up in her dark prison cell. Over the years, she had managed to make it a little bit more personal than the other prisoners' cells. This might be because she had been there longer than any other prisoner in this ship. Usually, the Daleks preferred not to keep their prisoners longer than five days, before they "exterminated" them, but Star Song was an exception; she had been there for five whole years now. Why was she an exception? She did not know, but she knew that it had haunted her for her whole life. Never had she, not been a prisoner with a hostile alien species. Daleks, Cyber-men, the Silence, Sontarans, even Weeping angels had at some point in her life had their slimy/stony/metallic hands on her. But despite being raised in a prison cell; Star Song wasn't evil, she wasn't cruel or revengeful; she was and had always been, a dreamer. One too many times, had she looked up at the starry night sky through the prison bars, with a spark of longing in her eyes. One too many times had she tried to escape her prisons, but none of her brilliant escape plans had ever worked out; she had in the dark managed to build a weapon once, but she never used it. Instead she had managed to hide it from them; what good would it do on Daleks anyway? Some people might call Star Song brilliant, how else would you explain the fact that she had been able to manufacture a sonic whip in a Cyber-man prison cell, right under their very noses, without ever getting caught? And some people might call her foolish, always waiting for the right moment to use it, never using it ever in fear of getting caught, but neither of those is true, not if you asked Star Song. She didn't think very much of herself at the time; she was a very shy, very broken down girl, who had absolutely no idea why every monster in the universe kept fighting over her, wanting her for themselves. She had come to the point where she didn't even care anymore; they could keep their secret if she could JUST escape.

"WAKE UP REQUIRED, STANDARD PROCEDURE REQUIRED" Waking up to the sound of a Dalek's voice was probably the worst thing ever, but after five years of it, Star Song had learned to live with it; it had taken quite some time to get used to. She groaned again as she lifted herself off the bed, and forced herself to stand up, and stare right in to the Dalek's eye.

"What?" She asked the Dalek, standing right in front of her.

"STANDARD PROCEDURE!" The Dalek said as it scanned Star Song.

"Why do you keep scanning me every morning? I mean it's not like I could have grown an extra heart or something during the night"

"YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED FOR THAT INFORMATION!" It was the same every single morning: Dalek scans Star Song. Star Song asks why they need to scan her every morning. Dalek tells her that she isn't authorized to know. And Dalek leaves the room. That was her life; they pretty much left her alone after that, she had the whole day for herself. Occasionally, the Daleks put another person in her cell before they were exterminated; that way she found out a little about the universe outside these prison walls. Mainly the people she talked with liked to tell her about a certain legend; every time it was a different story, but every time it was about the same man; The Doctor they called him. Doctor who? She had asked every single time, but every single time she had gotten the same answer: no one knows. She liked the stories about this Doctor person, but she found it hard to believe that it was anything, but stories. They kept telling her that the Doctor saves people everywhere, and that his arch enemy was the Daleks, but she had never seen him. She was a prisoner with his arch enemies, so if he really existed, wouldn't he have been here at one point? Star Song threw herself back in her bed as soon as the Dalek had left the cell. What was the point in getting up; when all she could do all day was staring at a wall? She closed her eyes, and fell asleep; little did she know that something was on its way, something that would change Star Song's life forever; a little blue police box.

* * *

"Right, I feel like going to Tradella, do you wanna go to Tradella? Let's go to Tradella!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly as he pulled levers, and pushed buttons on the Tardis console, while he ran around it in his own little dance.

"What's Tradella?" Clara asked him, laughing at his childish like behavior.

"It's a planet, good planet, nice planet, nice inhabitants. Look like lollipops! But don't eat them though; no don't even take a lick, tastes like motor oil." The Doctor stuck his tongue out of his mouth and made a face that showed disgust.

"You've tasted motor oil? No, wait, an even better question, you've licked aliens?" Clara still laughed as she asked him the question.

"Well of course I did; they looked like lollipops, Clara!" The Doctor said with his fake serious voice.

"And as for the motor oil part; everyone knows what motor oil tastes like" He smiled as he pulled more levers, and pushed more buttons.

"I don't" Clara said.

"You don't? Good, don't try it, it tastes horrid!"

"Well of course it does, its motor oil, when did you taste motor oil? What went through your mind? Did you just see a can of motor oil and thought "Hey I wonder what that tastes like" and took a sip?" Clara joked.

"Yes! Well no. Well, not really. It was on this planet: Tradella; hey, let's go to Tradella, just don't lick the inhabitants" Clara laughed again.

"Ok fine, let's go to Tradella then" Clara gave in without even having argued against him about their destination.

"Great, let's go to Tra…" The Doctor was cut off when the Tardis's alarm systems went off. The room went red, the alarms blared, and the Doctor and Clara held on for dear life as the Tardis shook violently.

"Doctor, what is happening!?" Clara yelled threw the noise.

"We're being hijacked!" The Doctor answered her, even though she might not have heard him. The Doctor started pulling more levers, pushing more buttons and looking at screens as he tried to make the chaos stop.

"By whom!?" Clara asked; apparently she had heard the Doctor.

"That is what I'm trying to find out." Shortly after he had said that, a loud DING could be heard through the alarm noise; the Tardis had identified their kidnappers.

"We're being hijacked Clara, by…" The Doctor said as he walked towards the screen. His face turned sour when he saw the answer though.

"DALEKS!?" He exclaimed in angry surprise.

"Why did it have to be Daleks!?" The Doctor had lost all the glee he had just had a second ago.

"How is that even possible? Aren't you able to see if you're steering the Tardis close to hostile ships?" Clara asked.

"Yes, but we weren't close to this Dalek ship; they located us, and are now dragging us across space!" The Doctor explained to Clara.

"Oh that is just great!" Clara said sarcastically.

"Can you pull us free?" She asked him hopefully.

"No, their ships were built during the great time war; they were built specifically for Tardis'; their retractor beam is too powerful for the Tardis to be able to pull itself free without help!" The Doctor explained as the Tardis stopped moving.

"Doctor? Why have we stopped moving?" Clara asked nervously.

"End of the line Clara." He didn't need to say more than that for her to understand that they were now on board the Dalek ship.

"DOCTOR! SHOW YOUSELF!" There were no doubt; there were Daleks outside the Tardis.

The Doctor let out an exhausted sigh before he opened the door to the Tardis, and went outside.

"Right then! What did you do that for!?" The Doctor asked the Daleks as he ran out of the Tardis doors with his sonic screwdriver in one hand, and Clara in the other.

"WE HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU, DOCTOR!" All of the Daleks said in unison.

"Belongs to me? What belongs to me?" The Doctor's curiosity had been woken by that last comment; what could they possibly have that belonged to him?

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! NOW WE CAN USE IT AGAINST YOU!" Of course the Daleks would say something like that, and the Doctor was prepared for that. He might not be able to leave with the Tardis, but he was able to do something else.

As a flash of lightning, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Tardis, and right that second the power went out in the Dalek ship. As the light went out; the Doctor and Clara ran for their lives, deeper in to the dangerous ship filled with Daleks.

* * *

As Star Song lay there in her dreamy world, she was suddenly awoken by darkness. She sat up in her bed and tried to figure out in her head what had happened. "The power must have gone out" She thought to herself as she took her sonic whip in her hand. This was it; this was her chance of escape. She said goodbye to her prison cell, as she opened the now unlocked door, and left. Never would she see that prison cell again.

* * *

"What did you do?" Clara asked the Doctor between her heavy panting; they had finally stopped to get some air in their lungs.

"Simple; I let the Tardis drain the Dalek ship for power momentarily; I'm afraid to tell you that the power will be up and running again in a few seconds, we should run" The Doctor explained.

"Where to!?" Clara was very confused; of course she was.

"The Daleks said that they have something that belongs to me; I intend to find it" Again, the Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and they ran.

"You don't even know what it is they have!"

"Maybe not, but I think I would recognize something that belongs to me" The Doctor exclaimed as they ran.

It was hard to tell just how long they had been running for, but all in all it came down to one thing: the power slowly returned, and the Doctor and Clara found themselves in the middle of a Dalek crowd, a Dalek heard, a Dalek… forest. With the power gone, the Daleks had gone out too, but they were slowly waking up. In just a few seconds, the Daleks would notice them and they would be exterminated. They both froze when they heard the dreadful sound.

"POWERING UP"

"POWERING UP!"

"POWERING UP!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

How are the Doctor and Clara going to get out of this one? If you wanna know, please leave a review.


	2. The prisoners fixed version (hopefully)

**Authors note: **

I'm so sorry for that computer mistake; it's hopefully fixed now. To answer the rewiev that asked the qustion about why i created an OC and did not use the Doctor's canon daughter; it's because that Star song can not know that the Doctor is her father, and because i wanted her to be River song's daughter too. If I had used the already exictent daughter; my plans for the plot would be completely ruined as you'll find out later in the story;) And to answer another; I am planning on making the chapters longer, but it's difficult as I am writing on 4 stories at once;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter;)

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had almost given up hope when they felt a strong grip on their right arms, pulling them inside a hidden door in the wall, leading them to a small corridor barely fitting three persons; let alone a Dalek. The lighting inside the room was dim, and there was dirt and oil everywhere. They could hear the Daleks outside; screaming in frustration:

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

"FIND THEM!"

"FIND THEM!"

"FIND THEM!"

Apparently, the Daleks had no clue where they went, and that meant that they were safe… for now.

"Are you two ok?" The Doctor turned to look at his saviour. It was a girl; woman, with short blond hair, green eyes, and a bony thin body. She was covered with dirt and motor oil, and she had a scar on the left side of her face; starting right next to the eye, and stopping at the edge of her cheekbone. All in all; she looked horrible, but another thing dragged his attention towards her; more of a question than a THING, but any way: What was she doing here?

"Yes, we're alright; thank you for saving us" Clara answered the woman; she didn't seem to be as baffled as he was. Maybe if Clara knew the Daleks as well as he did, she would understand his concern. The only possible explanation for her presence in this Dalek spaceship would be that she was an escaped prisoner; she sure looked like one. This woman seemed to (by the looks of her) have been a prisoner for a very long time, but that didn't make any sense as the Daleks rarely bothered keeping non-Dalek prisoners for long when they could just "EXTERMINATE" them. So this couldn't be an ordinary prisoner; there was something special about her that made her desirable to the Daleks, but what? What could a human possibly possess that would make the Daleks spare her life?

"I'm Star Song by the way, what are your names?" The woman said with half a smile; again Clara was the one to answer.

"Star Song? That's a special name; I'm Clara, and this is the Doctor" She said with a friendly smile; if someone knew how to be friendly; it was Clara.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" The question he had heard so many times from so many people, somehow sounded different when this so called "Star Song" said it. She didn't say it in a mocking tone, or perhaps an irritated tone; no… The tone she said it in sounded hopeful to the Doctor's ears. Like she asked it, and hoped for a specific answer.

"Just the Doctor" Clara answered. Star Song lit up at this answer for some reason, even though she was trying to hide it.

"Oh…" She simply answered, and fell silent for a second.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" She suddenly asked, and the Doctor realized that he had been starring at her without saying a single word the whole time.

"That is… Actually a good question. Doctor, why are you starring at Star Song with your serious face? It's rude to stare." Clara's words got to him, and he shook himself out of the train of thought that had had him captured.

"It's ok; I don't mind" Star song said with a half-hearted smile.

"And I don't mind you telling me what you're even doing on this Dalek ship either. You're not prisoners; trust me, I can tell. So who exactly are you?" She continued to ask them with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Like she told you; I'm the Doctor, and she is Clara. What we are doing on this ship is kind of a long and boring story, and right now I'm more interested about knowing what YOU are doing on this ship." The Doctor replied to the question.

"Fair enough, I suppose. I'm a prisoner here, who escaped when the power went out" Star Song softly stated.

"Yes, I figured that, but… HOW can you still be alive? The Daleks should have killed you a long time ago; why aren't you dead?" The Doctor might have said that too harsh; he realized it as soon as it had escaped his mouth, but Star Song didn't seem to have been shaken.

"That is exactly what I want to know, Doctor; I have absolutely no idea myself. Is that an acceptable answer?" She didn't know the reason herself? There was something terribly wrong on this space ship; the Doctor could feel it.

"Yes, I guess it is, Star Song; now, where are we exactly? The air vent? Blimey, aren't you smart? The air vent is made for small servant bots to repair MEANING that it is too small to fit a Dalek, so it's the perfect way to escape. Another thing about air vents are that they seem insignificant; so insignificant in fact, that there would be no reason for the Daleks to waste space in their individual computers, that the plans for the air vents must not be downloaded in their heads, MEANING that the air vents are non-existent to them making it the perfect way to hide. Now after finding this place all you would need to do is follow the air vent to the nearest exit, and then get out of here as fast as your legs can carry you; that's genius, pure genius; well, not PURE genius since you have a giant flaw in your plan. One big, terrible mistake" The Doctor started rambling again as he shifted between examining the walls of the air vent, and examining Star Song's facial expressions.

"Flaw?" Star Song muttered

"What flaw?" She had that insulted voice, The Doctor had heard many times before. It seemed like there was something familiar about this woman, though he had no idea what that something was.

"One big, flying, insulting flaw that would cost you your life; we're on a SPACESHIP Star Song; how were you planning to get out without a space shuttle? The ones made here are for DALEKS and can NOT be used to transport humans!" The Doctor shouted, but somehow he didn't seem angry; Star Song on the other hand was a little bit angry.

"Oh.." Was her simple answer; she did not think of that, and the Doctor could tell that she was angry at herself about that.

"Do you happen to have a spaceship around here?" Star Song continued; she was clearly desperate to get away from the Daleks, and the Doctor didn't blame her, but could he trust this woman? Would it be idiotic to tell this woman the truth? To let her aboard the Tardis? He wished that he knew what to say; fortunately, Clara took over again.

"Yes we do, it's at the end of some retractor beam; do you happen to know how to get back there without the Daleks finding us?" The Doctor suddenly realized what exactly it was that Clara was doing; she was trying to strike a deal with Star Song.

"Yes, I know the way; if you promise to give me a ride out of here I would be more than happy to help you" Star Song seemed very optimistic about this deal; the Doctor wondered why. Of course everyone would be optimistic to get out of a Dalek ship, but Star Song seemed a little bit too optimistic; he didn't like it.

"Deal" Clara said, and shook Star Song's hand with a firm grip.

"It's this way; come on" Star Song pointed down a corridor, and the three "prisoners" took off.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice that Clara hadn't even asked him, if it was ok with him that she came with them in the Tardis. He supposed that he could get an address form Star Song, and then drop her off at her front door, but not until he had found out why the Daleks was so interested in her. Was it her past? Her personality? Or…

"WHAT!?" The Doctor screamed in his mind though he kept silent; his train of thought had been broken when the Doctor noticed something about Star Song. Her necklace, her diamond necklace that wasn't a diamond at all. Her necklace with the golden chain, and a beautiful star at the end. No; not a star… Not a diamond… He never thought that he would see one of those again, and most certainly not in a necklace around the neck of a human being prisoner of the Daleks.

A White-Point-Star!

* * *

Authors note: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good; I have writers block lately. Not that I don't know what the plot to this entire story is, and what is gonna happen, but it is the small things, and how they're gonna get there that's the difficult part sometimes. PLEASE write a review, and tell me how I'm doing; I DO take suggestions and critic. If ANYTHING is missing or isn't good; I would rather have you tell me than be afraid of hurting my feelings. As I like to say: "if I don't know; I can't fix it"

"Have a wibbley wobbley timey wimey day; may it be filled with bowties, fezes, and bananas, and lacking of Silence, creepy statues, and Raxacoricofallaplatorious. Or… Whatever a normal person would say ;)


End file.
